winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 605
The Golden Auditorium is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Continuing the previous episode, Stella drags Aisha away from one of the Flying Basilisk's petrifying rays. Looking back at the petrified Roy and Nex, Aisha promises that she will return and save them. Aisha and Stella continue their escape, although the Basilisk is not far behind. The battle rages on as the Paladins and Specialists fight the beasts. The Winx tries to run to safety, and the witches attack the fairies. .Musa]] and Tecna flee together, and to distract the monster, Musa blasts a magic spell on the beast’s head, which creates headphones with disturbing music. Different from the other Winx, Flora protects her friends with her new Bloomix Power. and Tecna flee together, and to distract the monster, Musa blasts a magic spell on the beast’s head, which creates headphones with disturbing music. Different from the other Winx, Flora protects her friends with her new Bloomix Power. and Tecna flee together, and to distract the monster, Musa blasts a magic spell on the beast’s head, which creates headphones with disturbing music. Different from the other Winx, Flora protects her friends with her new Bloomix Power. and Tecna flee together, and to distract the monster, Musa blasts a magic spell on the beast’s head, which creates headphones with disturbing music. Different from the other Winx, Flora protects her friends with her new Bloomix Power. Stella and Aisha stop for a while to see what’s going on. After seeing the horrible status, Aisha suggests that they do a triple backflip to set a trap on the Basilisks. The trick causes two of the beasts to petrify in the air after accidentally staring at each other. Aisha and Stella safely land, while the statues of the beasts break apart. After saving lives by reducing the amount of Basilisks, Stella and Aisha gain their Bloomix. Stella uses a special Bloomix attack spell, which returns the allies to normal and destroy the beasts. Meanwhile, a group of witches surrounds Flora, but she defeats them for the moment. Bloom and the Trix fought fiercely. However, Bloom tells them that Cloud Tower is moving away. Aisha, Stella and Flora meets up with Bloom and team up. The Trix leave, but they send lightning bolts to attack the Winx. Aisha forms a shield to protect the Winx. talking to Musa.]]The students of Linphea College celebrate and thank the Winx, Specialists and Paladins. Flora and Miele rejoin and hug, with Flora congratulating and encouraging her little sister. At the end, Miele wipes a way a tear of joy. The Winx and the students are back at Alfea, waiting for Daphne to come. Stella gives the Winx new hats which are inspired by the battle. Daphne comes in late, but excitedly tells everyone that she and her whole class have been invited to the Golden Auditorium. Musa reads the invitation excitedly, stating the Golden Auditorium is the most exclusive music college in the whole Magic Dimension, so Daphne explains everything about the trip. in the Legendarium.]]In her room, Musa calls Riven, who is practicing by himself. He, however, does not sound as excited as Musa, so she reminds him that she had always talked about it with him. Riven still does not care and continues his training, not even looking back once. Musa wipes her tears and says goodbye to him. Depressed and sad, Musa asks Tecna what she thinks. Ignored, Musa just talks to herself sadly. To cheer herself up, she plays her guitar, in which Tecna says to play it later. They begin to fight, and Bloom walks in to their room asking what is going on and that she has never seen them this way. Musa and Tecna complain to Bloom, who indirectly advises them to stop. Musa says that at the least going to the Golden Auditorium will cheer her up. .]]The next morning, the class are on a trip in the Golden Auditorium. Musa explains what the statues are, so Daphne compliments her. A few moments later, Daphne greets an old friend of hers, Diletta, who is the headmistress of the school. The Winx and Diletta introduces themselves. Diletta asks Daphne, if they may speak privately. Daphne allows the Winx to explore, then she walks with Diletta to discuss the attack of the Trix to Linphea College. In Cloudtower, the Trix complain about the Winx, then went to their next destination, leaving Selina with her Legendarium. A mysterious man named Acheron, who seems to be Selina's boss, warns her. Back in the Golden Auditorium’s hall, the Winx observe a girl playing violin. The pixies invite Stella to see a piano. Musa explains that the piano is the Golden Grand Piano of the Meller Explories. Stella plays it, and Musa added that every note produces a spring color. Aisha plays a magical violin, and the others looks at the rest of the instruments. Musa begins to explain about the legend that states that deep underground there is a cave system, where mischievous, magical creatures with loud shrieks can break a hundred glass called the Pandemonium Sprites lived, which Tecna says is an alleged legend. Meanwhile, Selina summons the Sprites using her Legendarium. Musa and Tecna start to argue while Caramel plays the piano and accidentally jumps into a tube. The Pixies get in too to help her, and they blast out of it. The Winx and pixies laugh, but suddenly the Pandemonium Sprites begin to attack. Upon hearing the dangerous sounds, the Winx, except for Musa and Tecna, transform. The Sprites and the Winx fight, but their screeches are stronger than them. Musa and Tecna try to get away from the attacks. To lead the beasts away, Musa plays music from her flute. In a long path, Musa, Tecna and Tecna.]]and the pixies still escape from them, but Tecna detects a location underground - the Pandemonium Cave and said that they need to lead the Sprites to the nearby cave. The two friends and the pixies arrive, and the beasts finally enter and corner them. Musa suggests using her own voice to overpower the Sprites’ sound. Musa sings beautifully, and the creatures admire her voice. Musa manages to form a shield around her friends. After that, Tecna and Musa hug, and congratulate each other, earning them their Bloomix powers. and the Trix.]]By combining their powers, Tecna and Musa manage to eliminate the Sprites. At the end, Diletta congratulates and thanks the Winx and says that their composition will forever echo in their hall. Daphne is amazed and compliments them. Musa and Tecna argue softly with happiness, so the Winx and the Golden Auditorium students laugh and cheer. At Alfea, Bloom sees that Tecna and Musa are getting along again. Bloom giggles and closes the door. The Trix attack Eraklyon Institute, however, Diaspro comes and the Trix, thinks that she wants to fight them and challenge their power. Diaspro decides to help them, which marks the alliance of the four of them. Major Events *Stella and Aisha defeated the Flying Basilisk. *Stella and Aisha earn the Bloomix power. *Linphea College is liberated from the Trix's hold. *Selina is revealed to be serving under a darker being within the Legendarium, Acheron. *Selina summons the Pandemonium Sprites to attack the Winx. *Musa and Tecna defeat the Pandemonium Sprites. *Musa and Tecna compose a melody that echoes in the halls of the Golden Auditorium. *The Trix conquer Eraklyon Institute without letting the Winx knowing it, and Diaspro makes an alliance with them. Debuts *Acheron *Stella's, Aisha's, Musa's and Tecna's Bloomix *Golden Auditorium *Diletta *Pandemonium Sprites *Pandemonium Cave Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Roy **Riven *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Caramel **Piff *Daphne *Selina *Diaspro *Diletta *Acheron *Miele Spells Used *Lilac Vortex - Used against the Witches. *Ray of Pure Light - Used against the Flying Basilisk, restoring the Fairies and Paladins. *Morphix Cloud - Used to defend herself, Bloom, Stella and Flora. *Water Bolt - Used against the Pandemonium Sprites. *Crystal Voice - Used against the Pandemonium Sprites. *Harmony Blast - Used to create speakers. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella and Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora, Cherie *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha and Lockette *Connie Bismuto as Daphne * Laura Amadei as Caramel * Benedetta Gravina as Miele * Tatiana Dessi as Icy * Valeria Vidali as Stormy * Federica De Bortoli as Darcy * Alessandro Quarta as Sky * Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon * Corrado Conforti as Timmy * Mirko Mazzanti as Riven * Francesco Pezzulli as Helia * Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex & Acheron *Katia Sorrentino as Diaspro *Franca Lumachi as Griselda *Unknown as Diletta *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Adam Gregory as Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven and Acheron *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina and Miele *Cassandra Morris as Diaspro *Kari Wahlgren as Diletta *Susanne Blakeslee as Griselda Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Magic of Sirenix *We Are a Symphony *Living the Magic Trivia *It is seen with Musa that without her powers, she can still create magic. This may mean that with a drop of the Dragon's Flame power, the Winx can still create simple magic regarding their main magic abilities. For example, Musa can use simple magic regarding music (headphones, flutes, etc). However, for Stella, she is not able to make clothes appear even with the Dragon's Flame, due to the reason that she is the fairy of the Shining Sun (and the moon), and not a fairy of Fashion. **It may also be that Musa's flute is magic and Musa was using the magic of the flute. *Musa plays the flute and uses its music to lead the Pandemonium Sprites to the Pandemonium Caves. This is a reference to the legend of the Pied Piper of Hamelin, who used his magic pipe to lure rats and later children from the town of Hamelin in Germany during the Middle Ages. *Cassandra Morris, who replaces Ariana Grande as Diaspro's voice actress in Nickelodeon dub, is the one voicing Chimera in 4kids dub. *This episode aired along with Bloomix Power in the US *This episode marks the last appearance of Bloom's Sirenix transformation. *This is the last hearing of the Sirenix song. *This is the only episode where the Winx transformed with two different powers (Bloom's Sirenix and the other's Bloomix), it hasn't happened since Season 3 (when some of the Winx earned the Enchantix). Mistakes *In one scene Miele's wings disappear for a second. *When Aisha and Stella were doing their trick on the Basilisks, Aisha was in her gym uniform. *The fairies at the Golden Auditorium are playing the violins backwards (holding them on their right shoulders, instead of their left). *Flora tells Helia and Riven to watch out to the Flying Basilisk's petrifying rays, but when she says that, Helia and Sky appeared. *When the Trix are retreating after Aisha is ready to confront them, Darcy's right arm is missing. *In one scene, Flora's bracelet is missing. *In one scene, Roy's gem is blue instead of lime. *In one scene, Brandon's gem is blue instead of green. *In one scene, Miele headband is black instead of pink. Quotes "I have the coolest sister." - Miele "We use music as a bait." ''- '''Musa' "Don't forget me Winx, Together with my Bloomix, we can face off those witches and there little flying monster."' - Flora' "' Maybe he should appreciate some classic rocks. Now, how do you like this ?"'' '- Musa ' "Get away from my friends !" '''- Flora "What is that sound, More rare instrument ?" '- Tecna' Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub